


Take Me Out

by levele3



Series: Month of Lofe 2019 [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Gen, Guns, Inspired by Music, Knives, Month of Lofe, Music, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Strange Magic Month of Lofe 2019 Prompt: Eros/ Ludus, Vampire/ Hunter AU, Car TripMarianne and Bog have been hanging out as friends for months now. It isn't until her ex- Roland- attacks them that they discover the truth about each other.





	Take Me Out

Take Me Out

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ijk4j-r7qPA

 

“You played me!” Bog shouted over the pounding bass of the music.

He spared the bullet hole-ridden jukebox a glance and was amazed the thing could still play. It was currently thumping out Franz Ferdinand’s _Take Me Out_. 

Bog turned his attention back to the fight. He quickly ducked behind one of the overturned tables just as a throwing knife went whizzing past his head.

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Marianne shot back.

Bog heard the knife embed its self into the wall harmlessly behind him.

“Damn, I missed” she hissed in frustration. 

“Bog, just Bog” she mimicked.  

That was what he had told her to call him the night they had met. Sure, she had found it odd, it was an unusual name, but she had never questioned his lack of a last name. 

“HA!” he barked, “A’m no’ the only one who left out part ‘o’ their name, _Princess,_ ” he spat back.

He took aim at the bloody jukebox but missed.

 “Oh sorry” Marianne said in mock offense, “I’ve never met someone before who actually knew one of my ancestors. How I was I to know that my twelve-times Great-Grandmother was the witch who cursed you!”

Bog snarled.  He utterly loathed _that_ woman. The witch who had cursed him, Morgan le Fay, the woman he had been in love with a thousand years ago. 

Marianne had simply introduced herself as Marianne Fay and while that should have ticked off some warning bells, he had been too awestruck after watching her beat up a gang of thugs, singlehandedly. 

“Are you,” Roland gagged, looking back and forth between vampire and hunter, “are you two having a lovers tiff?”

“Shut-up Roland!” Marianne and Bog said at the same time, both taking shots in the blonde’s direction.

Roland, who had an excellent sense of self preservation, ducked out of the way in time, back behind the bar. 

“I still can’t believe you dated him” Bog accused, using the momentary distraction to reload.

“That makes two of us” Marianne admitted. “I _can_ believe the little snake followed me though.”

Roland had been the newest recruit in her family’s organization. It had seemed too good to be true when the handsome, smiling boy with golden hair had shown interest in clumsy Marianne. Turned out she was right. Well she wasn’t a clumsy little girl anymore. After finding out the truth about Roland, Marianne had thrown herself into her training.

Marianne walked, keeping the wall to her back.   

Meeting Bog had been a nice change for her. To all appearances he had seemed a normal guy. It had been refreshing to talk to someone who didn’t know about the underworld’s existence. They had bonded over music, movies, and fighting techniques. Marianne was still having a hard time with not realizing her new best friend was actually her family’s “enemy number one.” What was even worse, she couldn’t believe Roland had figured it out before her! 

“He brought you the potion!” Marianne acknowledged, keeping an eye on her footing. 

Bog scoffed, “and an army!” he yelled, waving his arm around to include the dark shadowy figures that dotted the bar.

“Well,” Marianne shrugged, and stopped her wall crawl to take out one of Roland’s lackeys.

Bog wasn’t a normal vampire. Since it was on one of her quests that Bog had been bitten, Morgan had felt partially responsible and so had created a potion that allowed Bog to continue living his life as normal. He could walk in daylight, even eat small amounts of normal food. But he never aged and eventually others had started to notice. Bog had never spoken to Morgan again after he had mistaken her tending to him as caring for him. In a moment of weakness, he had tried to kiss her and was hurt when she rebuffed him. He moved around a lot but always managed to keep track of the le Fay line, even following them to America two hundred years before. That was until he lost them. About fifty years ago they had simply vanished, now Bog knew why. 

The barroom floor was littered with debris and Marianne, who was trying to keep an eye on Roland’s Shadow Army, tripped losing her footing.

Bog was next to her in a blink.  

“Oh” she breathed.

How had she never noticed how blue his eyes were before? Probably because their faces had never been this close before.

When Roland had stormed into the bar, Shadow Army in tow, Bog hadn’t known if he and Marianne were on the same side or not. They had sprung for cover in opposite directions. Any illusion she was an innocent bystander that he had put in harms way fell apart when Marianne had begun pulling knives from hidden places under her clothing. Up to this point they had both been taking out members of the Shadow Army. The bar was shambles but the nice thing about fighting Shadow People, no blood. 

Bog held Marianne in his arms, unsure what to do. Other than playful punches to the shoulder they hadn’t touched much. Bog hadn’t really let anyone get close to him in a very long time. There had been something about Marianne though, he had been inexplicitly drawn to her. She didn’t look like Morgan, not really, but there was perhaps something in the sparkle in her eye. Bog suddenly found his face much closer to Marianne’s than he had intended and forced himself to swallow. 

He coughed nervously and set her back on her feet, intending to step away from her. If blood still flowed through him Bog knew his face would have been bright red. Bog made to turn back to the fight, but Marianne was faster. 

She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down so hard his neck cracked. Marianne kissed him hard and desperate. 

That was unexpected. He chalked it up to adrenaline. If she had been in her right mind she never would have-

She bit at his lip, just a little, but it was like turning on a switch. 

Bog’s hands found her hips, he lifted her off the ground, spun them around until he faced a wall, and pushed her up against it.  Kissing her made him feel _alive_ , in a way he just hadn’t for many years. She was all hard muscle and soft curves, and he hadn’t known how badly he wanted her until this moment.

Concerned by the lack of sounds of fighting Roland chanced a glance over the bar and gagged.

“That’s disgusting, _interesting_ , but disgusting” he mused, just barely audible.

Bog and Marianne stopped kissing long enough for them to both yell, “shut-up Roland!”

***  

An hour later saw Marianne and Bog laying on the roof of the bar, looking up at the stars.

The eastern sky was just beginning to hint at dawn.  

“I still can’t believe you’re a vampire,” Marianne frowned, “I trained my whole life to be able to identify and take out your kind. But you,” she shook her head, “you’re different.”

Bog scoffed lightly, “Ah’ve been told.”

She turned to look at him, saw how sad he looked. “No, I mean,” she tried to backpedal.

Bog looked over at her, how hadn’t he seen how beautiful she was?  

“Ah know, Tough Girl” he teased, a hint of a smile curled the corner of his lips.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until the sky began to turn pink.

“We should hit the road soon,” Marianne said at last. “We’ve got a long way to go if we’re going to save my sister.”

“Aye” Bog agreed, but neither of them made a move. 

Finally Bog spoke, “what are we going to do with the bampot downstairs?”

A look of horror came across Marianne’s face.

“I guess we’ll have to take him with us,” she admitted at last.

***

Hands tied and mouth covered with duct tape Roland struggled in the back seat of Marianne’s sedan. He had objected greatly to being taken with them. He kept shooting evil glares at the front passenger seat where Bog sat, expecting the vampire to turn around and kill him any minute. Roland tried to protest, the tape across his mouth allowing him to only emit muffled noises.

Marianne slipped one of her hands off the wheel so that she could hold Bog’s hand. They both glanced shyly at each other, sharing a secret smile.

Roland’s attempts to speak became even more obvious. 

Marianne met his eyes in the rear-view mirror, and Bog turned around sharply to look at him,

“Shut-up Roland” they said in unison.

Then they turned back to each other and broke out in laughter.

Roland pouted in the backseat.

This was going to be a long car ride.


End file.
